Easy Come Easy Go
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Patah hati karena dicampakkan oleh Mai membuat hidup Zuko berantakan. Dan yang paling fatal ialah, ia malah jatuh cinta dengan remaja labil yang tak sengaja ia temukan di pinggir jalan. "Karena cinta itu mudah datang dan mudah pergi, Zuko." /ZukoOC/


"_Kurasa...lebih baik kita putus saja, Zuko."_

"_A-apa? Kenapa, Mai? Apa salahku?"_

"_Bukan salahmu, aku hanya merasa belum siap."_

"_Siap apa?"_

"_Aku belum siap untuk mendampingimu menjadi Raja Api, Zuko."_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Maaf, Zuko. Aku sudah menerima pinangan dari salah satu bangsawan di Ba Sing Se."_

"_Ti-tidak mungkin..."_

"_Maaf."

* * *

_

**Easy Come, Easy Go**

© Sapphire

Avatar: The Last Airbender © Nickelodeon

**Warning:** OC, OOC, abal, gaje, segala hal absurd, don't like don't read

**Pairing:** ZukoOC [-(

**Timeline:** Sesaat sebelum Zuko dinobatkan menjadi Raja Api

* * *

Apa yang lebih buruk dibanding diputuskan pacar menjelang saat akan dinobatkan menjadi seorang Raja?

Hal itu kini menimpa sang Pangeran Negara Api. Sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak peristiwa di mana Mai secara sepihak memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua yang sudah cukup lama terjalin. Berbagai suka dan duka sudah Zuko lalui dengan gadis itu, bahkan calon Raja Api ini sudah mulai membayangkan akan membangun sebuah keluarga harmonis dan mewujudkan negara Api menjadi makmur dan tentram dengan Mai berada di sisinya.

Tapi nyatanya apa, eh? Hatinya yang hancur, hanya itu yang tersisa. Segala angan dan mimpi itu lenyap tak berbekas. Mau mencoba mempertahankan, ia tak kuasa melakukannya. Apa gunanya menahan seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak memiliki 'rasa' lagi dengannya? Jadi, lebih baik melepasnya.

Walau tak rela. Walau sakit. Walau perih.

Cih, dari pada ber-_mellow_ ria, segera beritahukan saja inti dari semuanya. Mood Zuko sedang buruk, titik! Jadi, jangan coba-coba mendekatinya sekarang ini. Bisa diibaratkan ia bagaikan singa yang siap menerkam mangsa kapan saja.

Stres terus-terusan berada di Istana sementara upacara penobatan juga baru akan dilaksanakan kurang lebih seminggu lagi, pemuda 19 tahun itu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar meninggalkan singgasananya.

.

.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama tetapi di tempat yang berbeda, seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu sedang duduk meringkuk di suatu gang kecil sambil bermain api. Dan ini dalam arti yang sebenarnya, _bermain api_.

Gadis berusia 15 tahun ini, kau bisa menyebutnya Fira. Namanya berasal dari kata _Fire_, yang berarti api. Hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin menyukai namanya. Seorang pengendali api yang memiliki nama bermakna api. Keren, eh?

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya Fira sedang melakukan pengendalian api di gang sempit ini. Ia sedang berlatih, asal kau tahu saja. Ia sedang berlatih sedemikian keras agar kelak bisa menggulingkan pemerintahan dan menjadi penguasa Negara Api.

_Oke, hanya bercanda._

Tentu saja tidak mungkin, gila saja kalau benar begitu. Biar hidup sengsara dan dianugerahi otak yang kurang cerdas begini, tak pernah terbersit di benak gadis itu mengenai penggulingan kekuasaan ataupun hal-hal berbau pemberontakan lainnya. Tenang saja, Pangeran Zuko, Fira anak baik kok. Ia tidak akan mencoba bermain-main dengan pemerintahanmu. Jadi, jangan khawatir, oke?

Alasan gadis bertubuh tak kurang dari 155 cm itu sebenarnya sederhana saja. Ia ingin menyambung hidup melalui pengendalian apinya ini. Tidak, jangan coba-coba berpikir Fira bekerja menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang mengandalkan api miliknya untuk melumpuhkan lawan! Jauh dari itu, sayang sekali.

Ia bekerja sebagai juru kompor. Masih merasa kurang jelas? Baca penjelasan di bawah ini.

Di suatu Restoran Mie terkenal yang terletak di Negara Api, di situlah Fira bekerja. Pekerjaannya hanya satu, yaitu menyalakan dan mematikan tiap kompor yang ada di dapur Restoran. Biar sudah mentereng dan namanya tersebar luas dari mulut ke mulut, Restoran satu ini bisa dibilang pelit sekali dan berprinsip, 'Sedikit pengeluaran, banyak keuntungan'. Bahkan untuk memakai kompor gas saja tidak mau. Jadilah Fira, gadis malang yang terdampar di Restoran itu, menjadi korban sebagai petugas kompor.

Tak mau terus-terusan berlarut meratapi nasibnya, Fira bangkit berdiri sambil bergumam. "Aku adalah manusia api!" sinting sedikit tak masalah, kan? "Aku yang terhebat dari yang terhebat!" mulai memasuki tahap imbisil. "Akulah yang terbaiiik...!" stress? Jelas.

Ditambah lagi api-api panas yang segara keluar dengan indahnya dari pengendalian api yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Tertawa puas melihat hasil karyanya. Api-api itu muncul dengan sukses bagaikan kembang api. Oke, perbandingan yang konyol, memang. Singkatnya sih, Fira sedang dalam mood terbaiknya.

Tapi ekspresi puas itu segera menghilang ketika melihat seseorang secara mendadak melintasi gang sempit itu. Gawat, api itu bisa mengenainya! Fira memang gadis lemot nan imbisil, tapi jika sudah masalah keselamatan orang lain, ia selalu waspada.

Maka itulah ia berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa pada orang itu, walau sebenarnya dengan jarak yang ada sepertinya mustahil untuk menghindar dari keganasan apinya. "Hey, awas—"

Api miliknya secara ajaib mendadak lenyap. Ditangkis nih ceritanya? Fira hanya sanggup melongo.

"Sinting!" makian mulai terdengar, dan secara perlahan Fira mulai bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang baru saja melenyapkan api miliknya. "kau mau membunuhku, eh?" pertanyaan tajam orang itu kini mengarah padanya.

Fira menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas dengan siapa sebenarnya ia akan berbicara ini. Mata mengernyit ketika menyadari sesuatu. Wajah itu, luka bakar itu. Itu—

"—Pangeran Zuko?" Atau harus ia panggil Raja, ya?

.

.

* * *

Niat Zuko kala itu sederhana saja, hanya ingin berjalan-jalan untuk melepas tumpukan beban pikiran yang selama ini seakan selalu setia menggelayuti dirinya. Untuk ukuran remaja belia yang masih berusia belasan, Zuko bisa dibilang memang menananggung beban lebih berat dibanding dengan remaja-remaja seumuran lainnya. Mulai dari pencarian Avatar yang menguras segala tenaganya, menjadi pelarian, ikut berperang menghancurkan rezim ayahnya. Dan kini, patah hati karena ditinggal kekasih.

Hey, putus cinta itu juga beban lho!

Kalau ingin narsis, sebenarnya bisa saja Zuko membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan bangsawan-tidak-jelas-yang-namanya-juga-Zuko-tidak-mau-tahu itu. Bisa saja dengan mudah ia teriakkan pada Mai bahwa dirinya sejuta kali lebih tampan dari pada om-om itu—sejenak melupakan fakta kalau Zuko sendiri belum pernah bertemu muka dengan yang bersangkutan. Atau membanggakan jabatannya sebagai Raja Api. Dan masih banyak hal lain yang bisa ia pamerkan untuk menunjukkan dirinya itu lelaki hebat, yang sudah sepantasnya mendapat apresiasi secara maksimal oleh sang pujaan hati.

Bukannya malah dicampakkan seperti ini!

Berjalan tak tentu arah dengan perasaan yang juga tak menentu. Zuko bisa saja melamun seperti ini seharian jika seandainya tidak ada yang menginterupsi. Tidak main-main, yang menginterupsi dirinya adalah kobaran api yang dengan mudah bisa saja membakar dirinya! Tapi jangan sebut ia Zuko, pemuda yang telah mempelajari pengendalian api langsung dari Prajurit Matahari bersama Avatar kalau api kecil seperti itu tak bisa ia tangkis.

Dan kini pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan; siapa orang yang berani menyerangnya?

Pertanyaan bernada menuduh segera keluar dari mulutnya. Jika semakin dipanaskan lagi, berbagai sumpah serapah bisa Zuko tambahkan untuk sang tersangka. Tinggal tunggu waktunya saja.

Melihat dengan jelas kini sosok penyerangnya. Seorang anak perempuan. Perempuan yang rasanya berusia tidak kurang dari 15-14 tahun. Dan anak itu berani menyerangnya? _Hellow_, dia calon Raja Api! Zuko menduga-duga ada salah satu sekrup yang lepas di kepala anak itu.

Jemari ia kepalkan, lalu dengan lambat berjalan menghampiri anak itu.

Anak perempuan itu sendiri, Fira, hanya semakin mengkerut di tempat. Demi segala penguasa langit dan bumi, sama sekali tak ia sangka hasil keisengannya akan berujung seperti ini! Bukan maksudnya kok untuk mencelakakan sang Pangeran. Zuko saja yang muncul di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat. Salah dia dong!

Tapi mana ada sih seorang Pangeran yang mau disalahkan.

Fira menggigit ujung bawah bibirnya, menyadari betapa dalamnya jurang pemisah status mereka berdua, yang semakin memungkinkan pemuda di hadapannya ini bebas berbuat semena-mena padanya. Fira sangat menyadari posisinya yang hanya sebagai rakyat jelata yang berprofesi sebagai tukang kompor. Kemungkinan ia dideportasi dari Negara Api sepertinya sangat mungkin terjadi.

Zuko sendiri bukannya tidak punya hati, kesal boleh saja, tapi dia jelas bukan tipe pengintimidasi. Melihat ada seorang anak gadis ketakutan karena bentakannya mau tak mau membuat Zuko merasa tidak enak. Anak itu terlihat masih belia, bentakan keras sedikit saja bukan tak mungkin akan mempengaruhi mental anak itu. Tapi lalu ia harus apa?

Minta maaf?

_Hell_, dia ini calon Raja, _remember!_ Harga dirinya mau ditaruh di mana? Dia memang orang baik, tapi kalau sudah sampai minta maaf pada orang lain padahal dirinya tidak bersalah, mana mau ia lakukan. Terlebih lagi dengan posisinya kini di Negara Api.

Kesunyian yang menegangkan ini masih terus berlanjut. Mata Zuko masih dengan tajamnya menusuk Fira habis-habisan. Sedang gadis itu sudah makin tertunduk saja wajahnya saking takutnya untuk menatap balik sang Pangeran. Mau sampai kapan terus-terusan seperti ini, eh?

"Kau itu—" Zuko akhirnya memulai pembicaraan, "—pengendali api paling—" Paling bodoh? Rasanya terlalu kasar. Paling tolol? Yang ada anak itu malah menangis nantinya. Paling tidak berguna? Oh, Zuko bahkan bisa membayangkan akan semenyedihkan apa tampang anak itu bila mendengar ucapannya yang seperti itu. "—ceroboh yang pernah ada."

Ceroboh rasanya cukup pas. Tak begitu menyakitkan, rite?

Fira tercengang mendengar ucapan Zuko barusan. Ceroboh, gugup, kikuk. Julukan seperti itu memang sudah melekat di dirinya sejak dulu. Semua julukan itu tak pernah ia ambil pusing selama ini. Tapi kini, ketika sang Pangeran yang mengatakan dengan nada seakan siap menerkamnya kapan saja, kenapa Fira jadi ingin menangis ya?

"Pa-pangeran, to-tolong jangan hukum saya...ja-jangan deportasi saya...ja-jangan penjarakan saya...ja-ja..." suaranya sudah bergetar tak karuan, bahkan tanpa terasa cairang bening hangat menetes turun dari bola matanya. Menangis di hadapan Zuko? Bagus sekali.

Zuko mendengus bosan, gadis ini tampaknya salah satu dari sekian orang yang takut akan kekuasaannya. Hoy, memangnya Zuko sekejam itu, sampai-sampai mau memenjarakan seorang gadis belia polos seperti ini hanya karena tidak sengaja menyerangnya? Bisa-bisa ia menjadi bahan olok-olok Aang lagi jika avatar gundul itu mengetahui kejadian ini.

"Tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu," gerutu Zuko, kesal juga terus-terusan dianggap sebagai pihak antagonis.

Fira mengelap air matanya dengan ujung pakaiannya, ditatapnya Zuko dengan pandangan yang sama. Menyuruhnya untuk tidak takut seakan mengatakan; _Tidak perlu takut dengan bison liar itu. Giginya memang tajam, tapi jangan takut. Paling cuma kena luka gores kecil saja, amputasi lah kemungkinan terburuk. Yang penting toh masih hidup._

_See?_ Itu jelas cara menenangkan seseorang yang paling tidak efektif.

"Asal Pangeran janji tidak akan memenjarakanku." Ucapan setengah mengancam pada seorang Pangeran?

Zuko memutar bola matanya, memaki dalam hati tingkah laku gadis antik ini. "Memangnya siapa yang bilang ingin memenjarakanmu?"

Membulatkan mata. "Jadi Pangeran tidak akan memenjarakanku?" Matanya berbinar layaknya anak kecil kini.

"Tidak, kecuali kau ingin."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu diam saja."

...

...

...

Hening?

"Hehe, terima kasih ya, Pangeran," Senyuman polos tanpa dosa tersungging di wajahnya, membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit simetris.

Hanya sebuah senyuman tulus biasa, tapi memberikan efek bombastis bagi seorang Zuko. Lama ia tercengang tanpa sanggup untuk mengatakan apa-apa saat maniknya memandang lurus gadis di hadapannya itu. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia, perasaan aneh macam apa yang secara tiba-tiba bergejolak di dadanya kini? Senyuman itu rasanya tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali, mengingat kedudukannya sebagai Pangeran yang membuatnya sudah sering melihat wanita yang jauh lebih rupawan. Manis? Oke, gadis ini memang terlihat cukup manis karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus. Tapi dari pada manis, rasanya lebih cocok digolongkan sebagai kekurangan gizi! Ugh, berdetak secara normal lagi lah, wahai jantung!

Melihat perubahan ekspresi dari calon Raja Api itu membuat Fira mengernyit heran, didekatkannya wajahnya pada Zuko untuk mengamati lebih jelas. "Kenapa Pangeran?"

Zuko otomatis mundur selangkah. _Heck_, kenapa mendadak dia berubah jadi orang tolol begini sih? Sokka saja rasanya tidak akan begini-begini amat hanya karena didekati seorang gadis. Dari pada malah makin dianggap idiot oleh gadis itu, Zuko dengan nada cepat bertanya. "Siapa namamu, heh?"

Ketus amat, itulah yang dipikirkan Fira mengenai calon Rajanya ini. "Aku Fira." Jawabnya.

Hoo, Fira toh. Catat namanya baik-baik, Zuko—_Shoot_, dia ini kenapa sih? "Bisa jelaskan motifmu, hm?"

Fira mengangkat alisnya heran. "Eh, motif apa ya maksudnya?"

"Motif dibalik penyeranganmu padaku."

"E-eh, itu...itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Aku hanya sedang berlatih pengendalian api, dan tahu-tahu saja Pangeran lewat. Berani sumpah, tidak ada motif apa-apa!"

Kening berkerut ketika mendengar penjelasan Fira. "Untuk apa kau berlatih pengendalian? Kau jelas bukan tentara, kan?"

"Bukan, aku bukan tentara. Aku hanya juru kompor di Restoran sebelah—" menunjuk bangunan cukup megah di sampingnya, "—maka aku berlatih agar kemampuanku lebih baik. Hanya itu saja."

Zuko menaikkan alisnya, entah kenapa merasa terganggu dengan penjelasan dari gadis itu. Mendengar fakta bahwa Fira harus berusaha mati-matian—bahkan sampai berlatih pengendalian yang menurut Zuko seharusnya tak perlu—hanya untuk memperpanjang hidup.

Tidak terima, sebut saja itu yang Zuko rasakan kini.

"Tak perlu—" desisnya tertahan.

Fira memandangnya bingung. "Eh?"

"Jangan," nada suara sang Pangeran kini melunak, dipandanginya gadis itu dengan tatapan teduh, "Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa melukaimu, please?"

Sumpah, ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ucapan lembut itu bisa terucap dari bibirnya!

Gadis lemot itu makin heran saja dibuatnya. Mood naik-turun, itu yang segera disimpulkan oleh Fira mengenai calon Raja labil ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak kok, melakukan pengendalian tidak akan melukaiku."

Zuko mendengus. "Oh yeah? Kalau begitu mungkin kau malah bisa melukai orang lain—dan jangan coba-coba membantah, aku sendiri saksi hidupnya!"

Fira kembali membungkam mulutnya, memang susah berdebat dengan seseorang yang kastanya lebih tinggi darinya. Serba salah, kau tahu? "A-aduh, berani sumpah itu hanya ketidaksengajaan!" jarinya membentuk pose 'v', "Pangeran masa' tidak percaya? Mana mungkin aku ingin mencelakakan Pangeran. Dan aku tahu pasti, aku tak akan bisa melukaimu dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang."

"Aku tak peduli. Selama kau masih ingin tinggal di Negara Api, jangan coba-coba melakukan pengendalian lagi!" Perintah absolut keluar juga dari mulut Zuko.

"Wuapah? Jahat! Aku makan darimana kalau begitu? Mengertilah, aku ini sebatang kara. Kalau tidak melakukan pengendalian di Restoran itu, mau dengan bagaimana lagi aku mendapat makan?" Curhat colongan, eh, Fira?

"Datang saja ke tempatku, dan kuberi kau makan sampai kau ingin muntah!"

"Hah?"

"Zukooo~!"

Suara orang ketiga yang muncul tiba-tiba itu secara otomatis membuat Zuko dan Fira mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pemilik suara berisik itu.

Zuko mengerutkan keing ketika menyadari sosok itu adalah sosok milik sang Avatar. Bocah dengan kepala pelontos itu kini tengah tersenyum riang dan berdiri di depan gang kecil ini. "Apa?" tanya Zuko dengan wajah melotot. Kesal juga karena namanya dipanggil sedemikian keras oleh Aang.

Aang hanya memberi cengiran lebar sebagai balasan. "Hanya memanggil."

"Kau masih menguntitku, eh?" selidik Zuko dengan mata menyipit.

Entah kenapa, Avatar muda ini menjadi orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan kesehatan fisik dan jiwa Zuko paska insiden 'pencampakan' tiga hari yang lalu itu. Aang beranggapan untuk ukuran remaja labil seperti Zuko, diputuskan oleh pacar pasti merupakan tamparan keras yang dapat mengganggu kestabilan jiwanya. Sangat berlebihan, mungkin, teori bocah itu. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Zuko diam-diam beterimakasih pada Aang atas perhatian yang ia berikan.

"Oh ayolah, hentikan segala sinisme itu, kau tahu ini semua kulakukan karena aku peduli padamu!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah untuk peduli!"

Aang menyipitkan mata, sebal karena dibentak-bentak. Patah hati jelas membuat mood Zuko semakin tidak karuan. Suka marah-marah tidak jelas, hobi melamun, nafsu makan mendadak hilang. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa Aang tidak peduli?

"Uhm," gumaman itu keluar dari mulut Fira, sebagai pihak yang rasanya tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kurasa—aku harus pergi." Ujarnya risih, merasa aneh dengan situasi ini.

Perhatian Aang kini teralih pada gadis kerempeng itu, wajahnya segera berubah cerah. "Ah, hai, aku Aang." Tergurnya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Fira terdiam sesaat, hanya memandangi uluran tangan Aang dengan wajah bingung. Sebelum akhirnya ia sambut juga uluran itu dengan canggung. "A-aku Fira, tuan Avatar."

Aang tertawa mendengarnya. "Jangan formal begitu, cukup Aang saja."

Fira mengangguk-angguk. Astaga, ia ingin segera kabur saja dari tempat ini!

"Temannya Zuko, ya?" tanya Aang dengan sorot ingin tahu.

Apa orang yang baru saja kau serang dengan pengendalian api bisa disebut teman? Fira tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan barusan. "Eh, itu—"

"Bukan urusanmu, kan, Aang?" sela Zuko cepat. Tangan ia lipat di dada, menunjukkan gestur menyebalkan. Zuko merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Aang diantara dirinya dan Fira. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja hubungannya dengan gadis itu saja sudah terbilang cukup aneh, ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Avatar itu kini hanya membuat keadaan terasa semakin aneh saja.

Aang mendelik. "Urusanku dong!" tegasnya, "Temannya Zuko berarti temanku juga. Jadi—" memandang Fira dengan senyum overdosis. "Mulai sekarang kita teman baik, ya?"

"EEH?"

.

.

**TBC** _–dengan tidak elitnya-_

* * *

**Author:** Uhm, oke, sebelum kalian caci maki dan hendak ngelempar saya pake sendal, biarkan saya melakukan pembelaan dulu #halah

Pertama, saya tahu OC yang dipair sama tokoh utama biasanya ga disukai =w= apa lagi kalo yang self insert kayak gini T_T tapi yaah mau gimana lagi, ide di kepala sayang kalo ga dituang dalam bentuk tulisan XP

Awalnya ini oneshot super panjang yang entah bakal kapan kelarnya, jadi akhirnya saya publish aja dulu chap 1-nya o.o palingan jadi twoshot atau threeshot doang

Nah, soal plot yang abal dan gaje, saya sendiri bingung mau bagaimana plot yang pas buat fic ini XD jadi err yaa dapetnya begini #pundung :| perubahan sifatnya Zuko juga maksa ya o.O

Terus, alasan Mai mutusin Zuko yang terkesan maksa banget =w= saya ga tau mau pake alasan apa lagi agar Mai coretlenyapdariceritacoret dan Zuko putus, jadi yaah gitu -_-

Err review? Jangan flame ya, lagi down nih ._.


End file.
